Hell on Earth
by Ageofmyths
Summary: Hera took Percy to send him to Camp Jupiter. There's one small problem; she lost him to Gaea, and she herself has been kidnapped. Now with a new identity, 'Sam Winchester' is faced with fake memories and a divine war. Can Annabeth help, or will Khione get what she wants? Meanwhile, Castiel has been reborn; Leviathans need to be taken care of. Crossover with Total Recall as well.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**I've been meaning to write for a while, ever since I saw Total Recall. Yep, you guessed, this story is a crossover from the movie and PJO. Oh, and supernatural, too.**

**This story explains what happens to Percy when he gets put to sleep by Hera. The goddess loses him, however; this is the story that follows, starting a short couple of weeks after Percy's kidnapping.**

**Also, IMPORTANT: Liam and Percy are the same person; I just refer to them differently based on whoever's P.O.V. it is.**

**What distinguishes reality from illusion, people? Let's find out.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or Total Recall or Supernatural.**

* * *

Liam 'Sam' Winchester, better known to the world as Perseus Jackson, jerked awake and immediately hit his head on the ceiling. If it wasn't for his inexplicable (and limited) invulnerability, Liam was sure he would have cracked his skull. It sure didn't stop the wracking headache that erupted, though.

Cursing, he got off the top bunk and dropped down to the floor in perfect silence. He was late, yet again. Gaea would definitely not be happy about it this time around. He had managed to crash in the first dormitory room he had found – admittedly not a good idea, since he got stuck with the top bunk.

_Why the fuck are we in this gods damned war anyways? Gaea promised me I'd be able to go back to living with Khione and mom! I've been waiting years for this!_

He still remembered his past clearly, as if all those events from before had happened just yesterday.

He was Liam Winchester, son of Poseidon, destroyer of the Greek Legacy, champion of Gaea. He had single-handedly stopped the Titan Lord Kronos from returning, and that had happened just the year before. He had saved the earth from certain destruction, and now the Olympian gods, his father amongst them, had risen up against the world, in an effort to take over and rule it.

_Not on my bloody watch, you're not. I'll save this planet from any of you damned betrayers._

He woke up Khione; turns out she had slept in, too. Liam didn't understand where that came from; she was a goddess, she shouldn't need the sleep.

He smiled slightly at her tousled hair. This was _his_ goddess, and he was definitely going to propose to her once the commissioned ring was ready. They'd certainly be married by the time the rebellion would be crushed. Liam snorted at his own chain of thought.

_Maybe I'll get my happily ever after._

Khione stood up and waved her hand in front of his face, to check if he was still there. Liam's eyes flitted back to her, and he flashed his trademark 'drop-dead gorgeous smile' before kissing her lips softly. He started to deepen it, and sucked her upper and lower lips separately and was intending to do more when Khione stopped him.

"Liam, not now! We're late, and Gaea's got something to do for us today, remember?" She spluttered out in a rapid machine-gun style, so completely unlike her usual self. He frowned slightly before waving it off and running after her towards the castle's courtyard.

Turned out all Gaea had in mind today for the secluded group of demigods who took residence in Liam and Khione's castle was exterminating monsters. Apparently, a somewhat organized pack of hellhounds and empousae had been lurking in the neighbourhood; it was time to end their demigod hunting days.

When they returned, Gaea told them to take the evening off; she had important matters to attend to, and she wouldn't be able to spend more time with them.

_Fine by me; I get more time with Khione._

That night, Khione had slipped herself into Liam's bed and they were sleeping contently next to each other. Liam hadn't wanted to do anything too intimate between them before he had proposed, so sleeping was all that it really amounted to, only in the comfort of each other's arms.

He embraced the warm and beautiful goddess next to him and dozed off.

He wasn't prepared for the torment of nightmares, though.

_Liam had just finished singing with the people next to him. He had an arm laced around the waist of a very beautiful golden-haired girl with stormy grey eyes, and they were laughing._

"_Seaweed Brain, isn't it time for bed?"_

Liam wondered what was going on, but he couldn't budge; he was trapped in his own dream.

_The two of them had reached the front porch of a wooden cabin. A smell of sea-breeze passed them, and Liam sighed, feeling relaxed. He turned towards the girl, and his mouth opened up of its own accord and answered her._

"_Wise girl, I love you, you know?"_

That certainly jarred Liam. Who was this wise girl, and why did he say those things to her?

_The shock was clearly visible on the girl's face. She faltered for a second before a huge smile lit her face._

"_I love you too, Seaweed Brain!" They both leaned in for a tender kiss, and after a long while the girl hopped off to Gaea knew where._

_Liam turned and walked towards the cabin slightly dazed from the thing that had just happened._

_Once he entered and hung a cap on the rack, he turned around._

_That's when he got hit straight on the head, and he blacked out._

Liam Jackson woke up, sweating slightly from the things he had just seen.

He got off his bed and took a few deep breaths before looking out the window and gazing at the stars. Khione stirred on the bed and looked at him with warmth he hadn't thought possible for her. After all, she _was_ the goddess of snow.

"Sam, baby, what's up?"

"Nothing, Khione; just a nightmare, that's all."

Khione's ears perked up at this, an action which didn't go unnoticed by Liam.

"You sure, baby? Tell me about it, I might be able to help, you never know."

Something told Liam to lie to her and brush it off. He followed his instinct, and blamed some weird story about monsters clawing at the castle gates instead of the proper dream. He saw the glint in Khione's eyes fade a bit, and he immediately realized something was off.

"Anyways, Liam, come back to bed. We've got a day off tomorrow, and I'm _not_ letting you waste the morning to sleep."

Liam chuckled despite himself and crawled back in bed.

Sleep wouldn't come easily this time around, though. Besides, he didn't want it to; it seemed to bring weird, unwelcome visions with it, and he wasn't ready for all that extra baggage at the current point in time.

He woke up once more, from a similar dream. Apparently, the girl, who called herself Annabeth, had apparently taken a knife for him during the fight against Kronos.

Liam didn't want to show that he was disturbed by the dreams; after all, they were only dreams!

Somehow, he had a hard time trying to convince himself of that. And if he was any good at observing things, Khione seemed to be expecting something form his dreams as well.

Quite uncharacteristically, Liam decided he would stay up. Sure, it was five o'clock in the morning. Sure, he was tired.

Sleep was starting to become a confusing experience for him, and he decided to be able to enjoy the day-off with his girl, he would need to distract his mind from the dreams.

Naturally, he planted a quick kiss on the sleeping goddess's lips and jogged off to the basement boxing room. He hung up a bag and wrapped his hands up.

Then he started punching.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Khione looked up from her sleeping form. Percy Jackson, currently known as Liam Winchester, was nowhere in sight, and a slight yearning look passed her face.

Immediately she chastised herself. She couldn't be falling in love with the sea-spawn, could she?

"Get a grip of yourself, Goddess. He's a mere demigod, and besides, if we didn't enmesh him in our net of false memories, he would currently be our enemy."

Startled, Khione turned around to see an earthen replica of a _very_ naked Mother Nature staring at her.

She snarled at Gaea. "I know that very well, _thank you very much_!" She spat out.

"Good. It wouldn't do for you to forget yourself and immerse yourself totally in your _role_, now, would it?" Gaea taunted her.

Khione's icy expression returned, ever-reminiscent of the merciless cold of her domain.

As Gaea left, Khione's shoulders sagged. She didn't understand how Percy did it. He actually managed to bring out the playful and – she retched – good-natured side of her. It was all _so _wrong!

She steeled her resolve; if they managed to keep Percy with his current memories, then he would be on their side, fighting for them, forever. She was having second thoughts about her orders should he show any sign of treachery, however. She couldn't help it; 'Sam Winchester' was so fucking desirable.

Khione's face hid under a mask of cold indifference. She wouldn't fail; she would kill Percy Jackson if it turned out he had turned on them (and back to the gods). Too much was at stake already; the goddess couldn't and _wouldn't_ fail at this stage in their plan.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

When Liam looked at the grandfather clock behind him, he took a step back in surprise and checked again. He had been pounding the bags for a couple of hours now. It was time for breakfast in the castle's banquet room. He put away the punching bags and cleared off the area before taking a quick, refreshing shower and sprinted off to get his morning meal.

Sitting at his table was a beautiful looking Khione. Liam smiled inwardly; he still couldn't believe he had been dating a goddess for the past couple of years. It seemed almost too good to be true, and for a moment his mind pulled up the dreams he had seen. He waved them off before making sure to remember to check on the ring he had commissioned.

She looked up at him, and his heart flooded with love for her and all that she represented for him. Freedom, passion, tenderness, and pure emotion; but then he was sure she also felt similar things for him. He looked at her straight in the eyes, and peered into them, pouring as much of himself as he could through his expression.

Something had changed about Khione, though. There was an unfamiliar hardness in her gaze, and her (what he considered) usual jovial side was not visible. That didn't mean she wasn't smiling; she was smiling back at him, alright. But the expression was not the one that he was looking for; this smile seemed empty. He wondered if something had happened to her while he was away training. Was it the fact that she had woken up alone? Had she thought that he didn't like her?

Liam's sudden bout of paranoia quickly caused him to rush to her and apologize about the morning. With an amused smirk Khione watched the demigod stumble and stutter in front of her, before deciding it was enough; she cut him off with a sickly sweet smile and pressed her lips against his for a short moment before pulling back. Liam relaxed visibly before whispering to her that he would be right back.

The ring was finished, and Liam was glad that he could now take it. He thanked the mortals and paid them before jogging back to the castle.

Khione was in the process of picking out a movie when Percy finally showed up. She smirked and patted on a spot on the ground right next to her and he plopped down beside her, exhaling loudly.

Khione turned to him and noticed his chest moving up and down a bit quicker than normal.

"So," she dropped the question casually, "where were you that you had to run so much to make it here in time? You left two hours ago, in the middle of breakfast."

She had to make sure he hadn't been doing something he shouldn't have been, and she figured this was the best way of finding out. A nice, clean, and direct approach. In war, full-out frontal attacks always brought results; never mind that it usually served to give the more numerous side the upper hand. Besides, Khione was pretty sure she was the dominating figure in their 'relationship'.

"Uh, um, it... it's a surprise!"

Khione blinked. Who was it for? She asked the question out loud.

The only result she got was that she would find out later on, and it didn't really make her any happier. She was already calculating the possible outcomes of different situations, planning quick and efficient kill tactics. She was the sneakiest goddess around; she was the whisper in the wind, the wind that turned on unsuspecting victims. It was safe to say she could be a deadly assassin if she tried.

However, _words_ were her forte, not knives, although she was pretty good with them. She would definitely find a way to fix Percy; she didn't really want the demigod dead right now.

She was having internal arguments; it was an obvious case of conflicted interests, and finally she realized that she would weed out whatever Percy was planning by the end of the afternoon.

After a marathon of The Jason Bourne trilogy, both of them decided it was enough; they had already missed lunch, and Liam's stomach was growling.

Popcorn and hotdogs remediated that, and Liam decided that Khione need to go to the beach with him. That is exactly what they did; Khione flashed to the nearest _clean_ (Gaea would appreciate) beach and Liam surprised her the second they appeared by planting a quick kiss on her cheek before running away along the beach.

The rest of the afternoon was spent chasing each other, having ice cream (which thanks to Khione didn't melt in the heat) and generally enjoying each other's presence.

They ended up watching the beautiful red sky that lit splendidly up once the sun dipped below horizon, and Khione figured this was the best time to ask him about the surprise. Just as she opened her mouth, however, Liam blurted out a few words that got her suspicious side acting up again.

"Khione, my love, I have something to tell you."

She looked at him questioningly, clearly indicating the 'go-on' signal.

What happened next, however, left her speechless. For a while, anyway.

Liam dropped to one knee, pulled out a small blue velvet box and opened it to reveal one of the most beautiful rings she had ever seen.

"Khione, will you marry me?"

To be honest, she didn't think he had it in him. After all, most of the memories of him with her were fakes. But apparently, the past two weeks had given him more than enough time to somehow go and buy a ring.

Khione had an internal war raging. She couldn't decide on what to do; she couldn't just _say yes_, she had only 'really' known him for two weeks, even if she was forced to act as his long standing girlfriend. She couldn't really just _say no_,either. He had been truly amazing, and she hadn't expected to start liking him as much as she did.

In the end, she didn't even have a choice in the matter.

Gaea had decided to butt in on 'their moment' and urged her to agree.

Liam, poor guy, was visibly shaking from the nervousness. Khione seemed to have a look of pure disbelief on her face, and he wondered if she didn't really like him as much as he thought she did.

No, that couldn't be true; Khione had been helping him all along; she had been helping him from day one, ever since he had joined Gaea in her quest to free the world of evil.

Gathering up every last ounce of courage left in him, he ventured the question again.

That seemed to snap Khione out of her thoughts, and for a fleeting second his world crashed; he thought the look on her face pretty much indicated that he was going to be met with a refusal.

However, though, it turned out that she had different plans.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Liam definitely qualified himself as the happiest man on earth. His girlfriend of a few years had accepted; he was definitely jumping for joy as at the dinner table that evening.

Something which all the demigods present noticed and chuckled at. After all, they didn't have too many people living at the castle, and everyone now went by first names' basis. Many had flings and trysts with each other, and they were a tight-knit family, completely unlike a certain dysfunctional one that Liam had saved from the wrath of the time titan.

If only he knew.

Khione decided she would enjoy the night; it was perfectly obvious that Percy would never betray them, now; his fatal flaw being personal loyalty, his character made him so that he would never leave Khione. Perseus Jackson, champion of Gaea, was now Khione's fiancé.

Of course, Gaea had to ruin it. Just as Khione was prepping herself for bed, slightly uncomfortable with the fact that now they were engaged, Percy would probably try something with her, Mother Nature had to interrupt with some news.

If only her period had been the reason.

Gaea reminded Khione of her _duty_ towards her, and how she would not be where she was currently if she forgot herself. After a good half-hour of gritting her teeth and keeping her mouth tightly shut while she was being lectured, Percy walked in to their room.

They had left their old bunks and settled for the master bedroom of the west wing of the castle, and it was spacious. Gaea had graciously furnished it, keeping in mind a specific baroque style and sticking to it for the west wing. Which looked completely out of place when compared with the north wing, of course, which was modern art-deco; and visibly clashed with the other two wings. One was renaissance styled, with original Rembrandts hung on the walls, and the dining hall was situated in this wing. The square structure of the castle with an internal courtyard and magnificent hanging garden complemented its gothic architecture perfectly. True, one a stormy night the whole building may have spooked out more than a couple of the passers-by, but in broad daylight it was a sight to see. Recently a world UNESCO heritage site, currently owned by the Baroness of Florencia (no relation to the city), it had apparently served as Gaea's refuge in modern times.

When Liam walked in, Gaea gave him a quick, knowing, wink before vanishing into dust like she always did. He stared as the dust left the room before literally jumping on Khione, ramming her into the bed as he did so.

Noticing Khione's flustered look, he chuckled. She was lying under him, and she was obviously starting to get uncomfortable. Liam sighed; _not tonight._ He spoke up.

"Khione, baby, look at me." As she did so, Liam smiled at her and caressed her face, cupping her cheeks in his hands. She looked at him intently, waiting for the inevitable.

Which didn't come.

"Khione, baby, we won't do anything unless both of us want to, okay? For now, let's just relax like we used to do. I promise, baby; nothing's changed between us. I'm fine with anything you (and any-when) you choose."

Khione smiled at him gratefully before knocking out Liam's knees so that he fell on her. This quickly turned into a passionate kiss, but it didn't go beyond that.

Afterwards, Khione smiled. She would give the demigod a shot; maybe he would be worth it. He seemed amazing enough, respecting her choices even though they seemed weird to him. After all, you don't just say no to your partner after so many things happen to make you happy. Khione simply needed a little bit of time to adjust to Liam's memories.

Hand in hand with the happy thoughts came the malicious side of her. She grinned; Percy would _definitely_ do _anything_ for her, now. She smirked; it was always a bonus to have to the world's most powerful demigod on your side.

Especially if that demigod happened to be your fiancé. Then you always got that little _extra_ on the side to go with it.

She lulled herself to sleep, finally agreeing with Gaea that _maybe_ kidnapping Perseus Jackson was the best way to take down the Olympians.

Liam had another fitful night of sleep. The snippets of memories he kept seeing that night were like continuous reel videos; they didn't seem to stop once he delved deep enough. He woke up twice in sweat; he wasn't certain about exactly why those dreams were coming to him. Was this some ploy of Kronos? Or worse, yet, the Olympians? No, that couldn't be it. The Olympians themselves had come to thank him after he had protected their home. No, this was decidedly the work of Kronos; however, he wasn't sure how the old geezer was still able to reach him.

Maybe it was an after effect of his last battle with him. After all, the titan lord of time had fired golden blasts at him, and they had both played a deadly dance with each other, hurtling hailstones and big chunks of rocks, amongst other things.

But if that was true, then that meant that those dreams actually were Liam's own memories, from his own past. No, that wasn't possible. He would remember if he had actually had a girlfriend called Annabeth, right? And many of the things that the Annabeth from the dreams had done were actually done by Khione!

No, he must have been confusing some mortal with Khione. Maybe this was a test from Gaea, to see his love for her. If so, then he wouldn't fail.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Annabeth was frantic. She had been desperately searching for Percy for the past two weeks. It didn't help that at the very moment that she needed help, Olympus had shut its doors to lesser beings. Apparently, demigods, and especially one specific architect of Olympus also fell into that category.

She had enlisted help from Nico, the Hunters, anyone who would agree to help her.

Dionysus had packed and left not two days after Percy's disappearance.

_I won't fail you, Seaweed Brain. We both made promises to each other, and I intend to keep the one I made to you, so you can keep the one you made to me._

She hoped that his curse was still valid. Otherwise, Percy might never remember her, and he would be in great trouble.

She prayed desperately to anyone and everyone, begging the deities to bring her boyfriend back.

Far away, high up in the night sky, a star twinkled. A couple more seemed to supernova, which made those stars stand out amongst the multitude that were visible.

Annabeth looked up and smiled. She had well-wishers, high up in the heavens, and she had no doubt that she would always find help if she asked them for it.

She mused for a long hour, thinking about her memories with the huntress. There weren't many; she had appeared once when she was with Luke and Thalia, and once again during the sky bearing episode. She thanked Zoë for watching over Percy and her.

After all, it was well known that the Huntress had liked Percy before her ascension to stardom.

"Funny pun, Annabeth; really funny."

Annabeth jumped around to see Thalia. It would seem she had said it out loud.

"Okay, Annie, here's the deal. You," Thalia drawled the vowels out while pulling out a map, "are going to go visit some architecture."

She was about to protest that Percy was more important right now before doing a double take. She hadn't realized how much he truly meant to her, and how much a part of her life he truly was. Thalia noticed her dropping back in her thoughts, and she yelled out at her.

With a yelp Annabeth returned her attention to her friend and listened to what she had to say.

Apparently, there was a castle near the outer area of the state where a castle had recently been declared a world heritage site. What made it more interesting was that apparently a member of some royal nobility owned the place. Her interest was piqued, and Thalia knew she had succeeded in helping her friend out.

She still couldn't believe that an ethereal Zoë had come to visit her, much less tell her that Annabeth needed to go and visit some castle.

But hey, Zoë probably knew what she was doing; she wouldn't waste time on earth on a fruitless endeavour; that much was certain.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

When Liam sneaked up on the demigods training in the arena, he wasn't prepared for their conversation.

"So, do you guys really believe that 'Sam' is on our side?"

"Well, yeah, obviously. His fatal flaw's loyalty, you know? He's not going to leave Khione, no matter what he remembers about his past."

That definitely got Liam worked up. What were they talking about? What past? Was this linked to the dreams he was having at night? He decided to get closer and try and catch more of the conversation.

"You know, it's funny how he easily Gaea convinced him. I still find it weird the _great_ Percy Jackson would willingly drop his name and take up another one once he joined us."

"Well, it's obviously to protect his previous identity. I'm guessing if we hadn't found out from Khione's musings that Liam was Percy, none of us would have figured it out."

So Khione was in on this, too? What the hell was going on in here?

Liam Winchester was working himself up to a rage, and the results would not be pretty, added to the basic fact that he would be discovered. If he could trust what he was currently hearing, which he was doubtful of, then there was something _extremely_ fishy going on.

"Well, I'm sure I would have. I mean, isn't it obvious? One of our most feared enemies is reported missing, next day _this guy_ turns up here with Gaea, while Khione fills us in on the different memories of him. Besides, we would have been stupid not to figure it out from his last name."

Of course, leave it to the only daughter of Athena present to act like a know-it-all, stuck up, arrogant piece of shit. Liam _really_ didn't have any love for her; bloody meat-bag in the castle, that's all she was. Third-rate Athenian hell-spawn, that's what she was.

_Whoa; easy there on the anger, buddy._

"Well, excuse me, Sherlock. Didn't stop you from going all googly-eyed over _this guy_. If I remember, I heard you moaning something later that night. What was it, did you pray to Gaea for an earthen copy of Winchester?" That caused the daughter of Athena to turn crimson, and almost everyone present laughed.

Liam smirked; he liked the daughter of Hephaestus Joanna a lot more, now. However, matters of greater importance forced him to stay hidden. What the hell did they mean when they said 'their most feared enemy'?

This wasn't working; he needed to do some more digging and snooping around. Khione and the others were screwing around with him, and he wasn't going to just sit there and take it.

_Oh hell no. It's time to show them what it means to take on a Winchester._

* * *

**Yeah, I agree, not the best ending for the first chapter, and I specifically intended this one to be a lot longer, but this was dragging on for too long, and I just had to put it up.**

**So, yeah, love, hate, flames, whatever. Just leave me a review if you want to hear more about Winchester-Jackson.**

**The Total Recall part's going to come soon, no worries. :)**

**Also, I've been using line breaks in this story! Yay!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all!**

**Sorry I took so long to update, I've been working on different side-projects, as well as writing up chapters for my other stories and (insert flimsy excuse).**

**Yeah, okay, I understand if you don't want to review and stuff as punishment or what not, but regardless, here's the second chapter.**

**Oh yeah, also been writing for Forcystus5, so please, read his stories.**

**And as usual, StephOTH23's been extremely helpful in terms of motivation. Really, without her, you wouldn't have this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot for this. Not the characters, not even the plot, fully, to be honest.**

* * *

Castiel was furious. Which, if he had been a normal human, would have been bearable; but unfortunately, he wasn't a normal human.

Castiel himself wasn't sure of what he was, anymore. Well that wasn't quite true, he supposed. He knew _exactly _he was now. He needed to talk to one of the greatest Archangels in existence to make sure things were going according to plan. He had been a dutiful soldier of god, an angel. That angel had fallen, somewhat, then been killed a couple of times, become God, and then brought back again as an enhanced angel.

So it was safe to assume that somewhere within that tangled mess of identity crisis was a being of immense power and purity who could unleash something that could easily outmatch the full wrath of the angelic forces of heaven.

And now, just as Dean Winchester had killed the prime Leviathan with Castiel's help and been transported to Purgatory, someone, or _something_ had yanked him out.

He had been forced to abandon Dean in Purgatory, surrounded by the monstrous inhabitants of that desolate realm.

On any other day, in any other situation, Castiel would have marvelled at the human emotions he was currently feeling.

Right now, though, he didn't give a shit.

_Damn you, whoever summoned me out of there! I needed to save Dean from those monsters! The guy will never survive out there without my help, or God's help!_

He turned around to see just _who_ had the guts to bring him back from that worse-than-hell hole and had the power to do it, too.

Instead of pulverizing them with a holy smite, he took a step back, somewhat shocked.

"Meg? What are you doing here? Did ... Did you ... Were you the one who got me out of there?"

The demon he had addressed as Meg flicked a flirtatious smile on her face, but Castiel wasn't fooled. He knew that under that mask lay a shockingly tender-hearted Demon who seemed to _care_ for him.

"God, Clarence. You really that dumb, huh? Of course I was the one to get you back. This guy," she gestured in the general direction of nowhere, "suddenly popped out here with this book and said that if I really wanted to bring someone out of Purgatory, I could do it with the spell. So yeah, that's exactly what I did."

Meg frowned when she saw Castiel's face harden. The initial shock of seeing her had passed, but Meg couldn't figure out for the life of her why Castiel wouldn't want to be out of there. A sudden disquieting thought passed her mind. He hadn't wanted to absorb all the souls from Purgatory, had he? No, he couldn't have wanted to do that; he _saw_ for himself how negatively it affected him, having so much power. She was about to ask him when she got interrupted by the angel.

"Meg, you realize I wasn't the only one in there, right?"

Sudden realization dawned on her. That meant that Dean had also been taken, and right now, he was alone in Purgatory, facing whatever monsters and freaks lived there.

_Oh. Crap._

"Erm... Well, Clarence, of course I knew, I planned it like this!" She said, trying to keep up her act. She fumbled, though, and cursed inwardly. _When the heck did that tree-topper start getting me so flustered?_

Castiel's questioning glare almost made her drop her act.

"Meg, I may not know too much about humans, but I know a lie when I hear one." Castiel's stern face was more than a knife through her stomach. She couldn't believe that disappointing the angel caused her – some kind of – pain. Desperately, she tried to save the pitiful lie.

"Well, I wasn't lying! I knew I could only get one of you two out, and who better to help the other get out than you? Dean Winchester wouldn't have been able to help you get out. Apparently, _you_ are needed for the spell the gets him out."

Intrigued by the half-lie, Castiel decided that hearing her out wouldn't cause him too many problems. Besides; even if he could get in Purgatory right now, he had no idea how to navigate the place. Being all-powerful sure had its perks, but also its downsides, too. It might take him months to find Dean, and the Winchester _certainly_ didn't have that kind of time on his hand if he wanted to live.

Resigned to the fact that he was back on earth, Castiel gave the demon a hesitant smile. Then his face broke down into one of pure confusion.

"Meg," he ventured, "I thought Crowley knocked you out cold and took you back down to Hell. How did you manage to escape so quickly?"

Meg smiled shyly; the angel she had been taking care of in the mental ward was back, and what's more, he didn't seem to have any insanity problems, either. She wondered if his meat-suit, Jimmy Novak was dead, and other such random thoughts popped in her mind as Castiel stood staring at her, waiting for an answer.

She finally understood why he was still looking at her and shook herself off her trance.

"Oh, yeah, Crowley was going to show my why he was the King of Hell, now, but Sam managed to save me by putting a trapping spell around us. I think Crowley is still in there, unless Sam did something to him."

Castiel's astonished face drew a big smile from her. She knew he hadn't expected Sam be able to help her out, and she opened up her mental connection with him so as to spare the trouble of speaking out loud and wasting time.

In an instant, Castiel ported both of them to ... a broken demon trap drawings and two missing people. One was Crowley, and the other was Sam Winchester. On the floor, however, the demon's trap seemed immaculate, and with a jolt, she realized it was fake. She checked the one on the ceiling, and to her horror it was the correct one.

Except for the fact that it had an opening, and Crowley was free, probably having taken Sam to his kingdom.

"Oh Hell! We're screwed, Clarence, we're screwed!"

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Castiel had been trying to calm the demon for the past hour because he didn't need her suffering a nervous breakdown. He wasn't even sure if demons could have nervous breakdowns in the medical sense of the term, but psychologically, he could see Meg suffering, and that hurt him.

Of course, being an angel, he was able to see Meg's true face; the thorny, blackened soul that didn't deserve a single ounce of the pain it had been submitted to. He could almost _feel_ the torture Meg's soul had been put through by Alistair, simply by looking at her deeply.

His constant unfaltering gaze deep into her finally caused Meg to snap out of her state of mind and shiver. Castiel mistook this as actually feeling cold, and even though it surprised him (after all, demons shouldn't really feel temperature changes that much; he certainly thought the air and atmosphere around them was fine) he took off his trench coat and covered her with it.

Meg's face flushed as she realized what had happened, and she gave the angel a gratified look full of tenderness hitherto unseen in a demon.

Suddenly aware of her emotions, Meg almost freaked out of her meat-suit. They were so new, so raw and _so_ soft, she wasn't quite sure what to make of them. _Damn, Clarence! What did you do to me?_

Castiel had a twinkle in his eye that Meg hadn't seen before. _Oh, crap. He just read my thoughts._

At Castiel's chuckle, Meg's eyes widened and shot a furious glare at the angel.

"Clarence! You do NOT read my thoughts! Understood?"

The only reply she got, however, was a broad grin from Castiel as he stepped forward and hugged her. She stumbled a bit, perturbed by the unfamiliar action; she hadn't been hugged out of _good nature_ in a while.

After some time, Castiel let go, and Meg could feel the warmth from the angel penetrate her soul. As unbelievable as it sounded, it seemed as if Castiel had truly healed a part of her soul by that simple gesture.

Meg felt tears threatening to show themselves, and cursed at her meat-suit. She was _not_ going to cry in front of him; there was no way that she would let him think that she was weak. Absolutely _not_!

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Meg was thinking about how the angel had managed to heal her by touch, and also read her thoughts. After all, a simple angel like Castiel, even one who held the position of Angel of Thursdays, should not have been able to heal her simply by a hug, much less read a demon's thoughts. Humans, sure; but demons could not be breached as simply as their meat-suits.

Castiel, thankfully, didn't notice the thought process in the back of her mind, and by respect to the demon he had withdrawn his presence from her vicinity; he would be giving her the personal space she needed. Right now, he was just glad she had not broken down.

He _really_ wouldn't have known what to do with her then. Sure, he could have healed her soul, something that no angel should have been able to do, but then what would the consequences of such an action have been? A giddy Meg, running around and about like a child? He shuddered; he _definitely _did not need a child to take care of.

Meg noticed his lack of concentration, and decided to ask him what to do next. Just as she called him out of his reverie, the same being who had given her the spell appeared before both of them. Castiel took a step back in surprise, wide-eyed as he realized who stood before him.

"Metatron! I have not seen you in years! How are you, brother?"

Meg looked up to the archangel, awed at the sight. So an _archangel_ had randomly popped to her and given the key to retrieving Castiel? This was clearly an uncommon situation. A situation that needed investigating.

Which, of course, she wasn't able to do; even after breaking through the soundproof dome that Metatron had encased the angels in, she could only hear them speak softly but quickly in Enochian. With nothing better to do, she concentrated on the voices, trying to pick up a word here or there. She felt a soothing wave wash over her as she focused on Castiel's voice, the deep voice rumbled pleasurably inside the dome, the soft intonation and momentary inflections making her yearn for the angel.

_When_ she was caught out by the two, she didn't even notice. However, she must have been caught out either at the very start, because Metatron looked at her and smiled, before shooting her with a bolt of light which made a fire start _above_ her head.

Naturally, her first reaction was to scream. She hadn't felt pain, of course, but she wasn't quite _sure_ about the intended function of the bolt of light. When she noticed both angels laughing at her, she stopped screaming and yelled at them to explain what in the nine hells was going on.

"Meg, Metatron just shot you with the flame of knowledge. You can speak Enochian now." Castiel smiled at her as he said so.

Meg's jaw dropped for an instant before she ran up to Metatron and bowed down to thank him.

The archangel only laughed.

"Meg, get up. You shouldn't be bowing to _me_ while in the presence of one such as Castiel."

Meg turned around, surprised, and immediately noticed Castiel stiffening up in discomfort.

"Metatron, brother, please! I am not worthy of such words. Please, refrain from referring to me as such, I beg of you."

Meg would have asked the archangel what he was talking about but it turned out that she didn't need to; apparently, Metatron _could_ read her thoughts, and opened his mouth after gracing Castiel with a reverential bow.

"You see, little demon, your _Clarence_ here is one of the few beings to be blessed beyond the power of an Archangel. He," Metatron continued, gesturing towards Castiel with respect, "is the one person closest to God, hierarchically."

Leaving Meg dumbfounded was not his intention, so he continued.

"Meg, let me ask you something. How much do you know about exogenesis?"

"Exogenesis? The theory that life _originated_ somewhere else and then came to earth?"

"Precisely that. Castiel's godly side has awakened, I guess you could say. It was triggered when he took on all those souls from Purgatory. Absorbing that many souls shouldn't have been possible for any angel; we have a failsafe set against us so that Lucifer wouldn't try it. No, if it hadn't been for the Leviathans, Castiel here would have been using the souls just fine."

Metatron could see the look of pure disbelief on the demon's face. He chuckled; he was revealing things that none apart from him, those concerned, and God knew. Then again, this went against most of what she had been brought up to believe in the first place.

"So what exactly are you called?"

"What am I called?" Castiel laughed softly. "I don't suppose I have a name. We were so few... What would you have us call ourselves? We are _classified_, I suppose, as being higher than Archangels. Yet just below God. Not enough people _know_ about us in the first place, to be able to take the time to think out a name for us."

Meg's slightly worried stare forced him to keep his mouth shut. She apparently wasn't sure if this was all a joke or not. He could read her thoughts right there: _Am I being played by these damn pigeons? They're joking..._

"If you want to call us pigeons, that's fine. I'll get to call you a midnight snake." Metatron spat out venomously. Meg was taken aback, until she noticed his face betray a hint of quivering lips.

_DAMN THEM! They ARE playing with me!_

"Meg, slow down. If you want, you can call me – by extension any of my race – Guardians. We are the guardians, protector of Creation. We are the servants of Creation, appointed our duty by God right after the Universe came to be. You haven't seen many of us around and about, but we are the primary reason this Universe is still present. We are the reason Earth still stands."

"Okay. Cas, you have to admit, it sounds pretty crazy, even for you tree-toppers."

Present company sighed, and Meg looked affronted. _Hey! It's not my fault what you're saying sounds completely fruit loops!_ She took a deep breath before continuing.

"Okay, fine, let's say what you're saying is true, and makes sense. You keep referring to your _race_ as us. How many of you exactly are there?"

Metatron's eyes narrowed. "Why the sudden inquisitiveness, demon? Why does it matter how many of them are there?"

Meg sighed exasperatedly at them. "Well if they are such _good_ 'protectors', then where on earth were they when we needed them in the battle against the Leviathans, and where were they when the Winchesters were fighting Lucifer? WHY LEAVE US LIKE YOUR GOD!"

"Meg, would you like to take it down a notch? This isn't like you. Weren't you the one who wanted _me_ to take things easy? Well, right now, I'm asking you to do the same, okay?"

Perplexed, and somewhat annoyed at the lack of a direct answer, Meg turned away, crossing her arms against her chest. Castiel's rebuke had gotten to her, and she wasn't going to let it show.

"Besides, like I was saying, we actually _were_ helping. It was just that we couldn't reveal ourselves to you while helping you out. Didn't you notice how easily the Winchesters were beating demons and opposition alike? Didn't you see how we influenced the outcomes of most fights?"

"You god damn son of a bitch, Cas. I trusted you!"

"With good reason! I never did anything to you after I returned Leviathan-free!"

"You led me on! You made me believe I had hope! That I was worth it! That I had a chance!"

Meg noticed the look of confusion on Castiel's face, and then realized what she had said. She cursed herself before looking away from both holy beings. She then walked a fair distance away from them, trying to reconcile herself with what had been going on.

So the supposed angel she had been nursing was back, free of mental trauma and everything, as if he was a new and improved model of an angel; he was a bit more open, and the personality of the stammering, innocent, naïve angel had morphed into that of a being of intense power. An imposing, self-aware, emotionally intelligent, magnificent, _exciting_... meat-suit wearer, just like her.

She ran back to them angrily. Apparently Metatron was patiently waiting for her to return to tell the two of them where they were going to be needed the most, because he hadn't left.

_You prick. Couldn't you just have given your counsel to 'Mr. Almighty' over there?_

Metatron didn't answer. He simply looked at her for a second, impassively, and then gave a booming laughter that startled Meg so much she jumped up. Huffing, annoyed, frustrated at being played by two angels, pissed off at being toyed with, she pounced on Metatron and started hitting his meat-suit across the chest.

Of course, the Archangel didn't even budge, didn't open his mouth, and didn't do anything. He simply stood there and took it. A couple of seconds of useless slapping later, Meg broke down into tears and fell on the ground, pulling her knees to her chin.

"Meg, my beautiful little soul, talk to me, please. You're not mad at Metatron, love, you're mad at me. Just accept it, and let go. Please, I'm begging you."

At any other point in time, Meg would have been repulsed by the scene playing out in front of her. And then, she would have felt extreme glee at being able to get a frigging _angel_ to plead about something to a _demon_.

Now, however, she was hurt. Here was Castiel, her erstwhile care, trying to sweet talk her into believing him. _Damn Angels! Can't trust any of them! Not you, not Lucifer, not anyone!_

"You know what? Save it. I don't want to hear it. Since I've pretty much got nowhere left to go, I'll stick with you. But if you bring this up again," Meg said, uncharacteristically letting out a choked sob, "I will gut you. You got me? You're nothing to me, and don't you dare and try change it!"

Castiel was visibly mortified. He hadn't anticipated this kind of reaction from her. Apparently, demons were just as fickle in terms of moods as pregnant, overly hormonal human women.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Meg stayed silent throughout most of the conversation, even if she could now speak Enochian, so Castiel did the talking for both of them. Metatron let them know about a peculiar situation that deserved more attention than the runaway leviathans that had been troubling the world ever since the death of Dick Roman. Crowley and Sam Winchester were probably somewhere in Hell right now, and Metatron said that he would get a different guardian to appear to them in the guise of God and set things straight. With that taken care of, he moved to more important matters.

The Olympians, (and Meg did a double take there) it seemed, were in trouble yet again. Gaea was rising, (Mother Earth was evil? Meg would totally go and get down with her) and they were about to lose the war before even starting it. Their most powerful demigod, and only hope for salvation, the illustrious and dangerous Perseus Jackson, had had his memory wiped, and he had been assimilated into Gaea's army as _a champion for nature and good._

Meg and Castiel both scoffed at that. Sure, Gaea was a force for good.

It was time to go and help a certain demigoddess get her beau back.

Metatron waved his hand over both of them, as if installing an internal radar into them, which started pinging to show the location of a certain half-distraught Annabeth Chase, and another one for the handsome, doubt-filled Percy Jackson.

Before they could ask anymore from Metatron, the Archangel disappeared.

"Of course, leave it to the bloody angel to leave when you need an honest answer. Damn tree-toppers."

Castiel raised an eyebrow at her, but she returned such an intense glare that he looked away hastily, a reaction that didn't go unnoticed by the demon. She smirked, and then doubled over.

Castiel had his palm touching her belly, and he put his other hand behind her back, caressing the same point behind. Meg gasped, she hadn't double over from pain, she hadn't been expecting this much... _goodness?_ What the hell was this stuff? Castiel was sending a stream of energy into her, and she wasn't sure what the outcome was meant to be.

When he released her, she gasped again. She felt extremely alive, and more than that, she felt extremely powerful, as if something inside her had warmed her whole being.

She got wide-eyed at the notion, and she voiced her question to the Guardian.

"Yes, love. I saved you."

* * *

**And this concludes chapter 2 of Hell on Earth. If you're unhappy in anyway, leave a review.**

**If you're happy, leave a review.**

**If you don't give a shit, leave a review.**

**Won't be updating this story for another week or two, time constraints, sorry all. If you'd like me to update earlier, leave a review.**

**Cheers!**


End file.
